Father's Day in Heaven
by MidsummerNightGirl
Summary: Seven year old Harry Potter makes a Father's Day present for his Dad. Written for the Father's Day competition on HPFC, emotions ran high whilst writing


AN: Written for the Father's Day Competition on HPFC. I had to write James/Harry and seeing that they didn't have much physical time together I wanted to do something a bit different.

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody but Miss Jefferson

Please R&R

Father's day in heaven

"Now children, we're going to make presents for our daddies today," announced Miss Jefferson, the first grade teacher, "I'm going to take a photo of you and then you can decorate a cardboard frame with a message for your daddy and some pictures."

All the little girls inevitably squealed and began whispering about how much their daddies were going to love their pictures and even the boys were excited. None of this dumb reading this afternoon.

Only one child was upset, little Harry Potter, the orphan boy.

"But Miss, Harry hasn't got a dad!" shouted out the piggish little cousin of the boy. "What's he going to do?"

Miss Jefferson was a new teacher and wasn't terribly certain how to work in these situations. It's much nicer to think of having an orphan in the class, it's a situation you study at college. She glanced over to Harry, who was sitting there, staring straight ahead at Dudley, daring the boy with his eyes to continue.

"Dudley, that wasn't very sensitive, was it?" Miss Jefferson prodded. But the boy had already turned away. Miss Jefferson turned back to Harry to see that the boy wasn't really sad, tears hadn't fallen anyway. But he was shaking.

Approaching the boy and tentatively, with all legal rules about touching children in mind, she placed a hand on his arm,

"Hey Harry, you know if you want you can make a present for your uncle or a grandfather or…"

"I'm going to make a present for my dad, Miss, just like everybody else."

"Ok then Harry, but are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes Miss."

"Ok then Harry."

And as Miss Jefferson straightened up to walk away she heard a little voice,

"Miss"

"Yes Harry," she had to listen so hard to hear the boy, it was so difficult with the hubbub of the other children.

"Do you know how my parents died?"

"No Harry." She was trying to keep her voice calm but she was worried, was the kid going to fall apart on her, she wasn't qualified for this; she was only twenty-two.

"Aunt and Uncle say it was a car crash."

"That's very sad Harry"

"Is there a green light when there's a car crash Miss?"

"I don't know, Harry, I'm really sorry, I don't think so,"

"Ok, thanks Miss…"

"Harry, you know you can talk to me."

"I know Miss; I have to make a card now."

And before Miss Jefferson could even try and respond a precocious little girl was tugging on her trouser leg and Harry had disappeared.

HPHPHP

Despite Dudley attempting to drop glue on his card and water all over the photo somehow Harry's present survived. It joined the pile of glue, glitter and feather topped presents on Miss Jefferson's desk before the children were dismissed to go home. The children would take them home the Friday before Father's day to give to their dad's over the weekend.

As little Harry Potter left with his cousin and aunt he glanced around and then waved. She waved back and now Miss Jefferson could not stop thinking about that little boy. She couldn't help her curiosity she had to look at his father's day gift.

Miss Jefferson reconciled that she was going to look at them anyway, to make sure everything was ok, re-glue feathers if they fell off and make sure everyone's was accounted for.

_Curiosity killed the cat_ she told herself as she sifted through the pile, and then she spied Harry's. _But, satisfaction brought it back, _Miss Jefferson smiled to herself.

The first thing that struck her about the photo was the boys beautiful emerald green eyes. Then his messy black hair and that fierce lightening scar. His faded school uniform and the scratch on his cheek could not diminish his smile. She was sure he was smiling for his daddy.

Around the frame were pictures of dogs and cats and garden gnomes and clouds and trees and what could possibly be a knight in shining armour. Across the top it read, _I love you Daddy. _The message she was written on the blackboard for the children to copy, nothing particularly unusual.

Miss Jefferson turned to the card. A picture on the front of Harry and another man, maybe his father from what he's seen in a photograph, Harry had given both drawings matching emerald eyes. She opened the card and began to read…

Two minutes later she was crying into her desk.

HPHPHPHP

"I hope everyone has a great, Father's day weekend, so you can all come and collect the presents that you made. Remember to hide them until it's time to reveal the secret!" Miss Jefferson moved across the classroom and started handing out cards and effectively moving children out of the door. It was Friday afternoon and she wanted to go home and sleep.

"Here you go Dudley, have a good weekend!" Miss Jefferson was glad to see the boy go, so rude and vile and mean to Harry. His frame was decorated with pictures of cake. Miss Jefferson snorted; the boy was so big it figured.

"And for you Harry, have a good weekend."

"Bye Miss," Harry whispered as his aunt pulled him away.

Miss Jefferson watched him go as tears threatened to fall,

"Here you go Jessica, have a good weekend!"

HPHPHPHP

June 19, 1987

Harry silently served his family breakfast, took a little toast and then retreated to his cupboard. He grabbed his present from the hiding spot and ran out to the back of the garden, he was hoping for some time alone while Dudley and Uncle Vernon ate.

He climbed up the biggest tree and nestled himself into a branch. Then he closed his eyes and started thinking to his parents.

_Dear Mum and Dad _he thought, _Hello, and Happy Father's Day dad. I made you a present which I'm going to leave here so you can enjoy it. My teacher took the photo and she's really nice. She doesn't think that green light happens in car crashes and I know you didn't die because you were drunken dad, I know that. So here's my present dad, you can share with mum because so far I don't have anymore photos and we made cakes for Mother's Day. I love you lots. Bye. _

And with that Harry sat up, lay down his present and descended down the tree. He took one look at the sky, blew his parents a kiss and went back inside.

HPHPHP

Up in Heaven Lily and James were crying.

"Open your present, James" Lily ordered through her tears "Our beautiful boy's left us a present."

So James leant down to observe earth and waited patiently for a wind to open the card and he read.

_Dear Dad, _

_Happy Father's Day!_

_I love you and I wish you were still alive, I don't think it was a car crash, because there was a green light. _

_Did you have green eyes like me dad? And mum, did you have black hair? Aunt does not have any photos so I have to think in my head what you look like. Uncle says you didn't have a job dad but I think that you were a police man. When I grow up I am going to be a police man and look after people. We could have made a team. _

_My teacher is nice and I think that maybe mum was a teacher. So if I can not be a police man I will be a teacher. _

_Dudley told the whole class I don't have a dad but I know that you're in Heaven which is why I wrote you this card. I hope you like it. I drew us playing football. I think that would be your favourite sport. Aunt and Uncle do not tell me anything about you. _

_This is a long, long, long letter and it has taken me a long time but I used my student dictionary (that is a long word) so it is all right. I want it to be perfect for you. _

_I am sorry for writing to mum too in this card but I love you both so much. _

_I hope you have a fun Father's day in Heaven. _

_Love, _

_Harry. _

And up in Heaven Lily and James Potter were a sobbing mess and when they finally cleared their eyes to look at the photo they degenerated straight away. They knew he didn't know anything because of stupid Petunia and Vernon but although they couldn't do much they watched over their son constantly. Heaven's delights were nothing to them; they simply wanted Harry to be safe.

That night, up in Heaven, James Potter emitted pure love for his boy, sending it like sunshine rays down to the cupboard beneath the stairs, Number 4, Privet Drive.

That night, Harry Potter dreamt he was hugging his father.

The End


End file.
